An advertisement is effective when an audience heed's its message. The audience may be encouraged to take action or consider an idea. And if the message is persuasive enough, the audience acts as the advertiser desires it to.
Much of the effectiveness of an advertisement lies in its ability to convey information. On radio and television, for example, advertisements for products are played during breaks in programming or included in the programming itself, such as by product placement. And online, advertisements are displayed adjacent to a web page's content or as part of it. These advertisements may convey information by telling a story or offering an opinion or a fact. Through the presentation of its message, advertisers hope to communicate the right information to persuade its audiences to follow a desired course of action.
But often an advertisement is unpersuasive despite conveying information about a topic that interests an audience. One common reason for this is that the audience did not learn information relevant to its interests. Some types of advertisements provide avenues for an audience to learn more about a topic. For example, a person actively consuming media content by browsing web pages can select a hyperlink displayed on a website to learn more information about an advertised topic. But when media is consumed more passively, such as through television or radio, a consumer wishing to learn more must either follow directions included as part of the advertisement or search for more information autonomously. Doing so is generally cumbersome or inconvenient, thus reducing the likelihood that the person follows up on the advertisement and is ultimately persuaded. As a result, many advertisers fail to persuade audiences that would likely be receptive toward its message.
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.